


Caramel Kisses

by irishfino



Series: We Rise From Dust [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, westwells
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishfino/pseuds/irishfino
Summary: Iris returns from her date to find a sleeping HR.





	Caramel Kisses

                Iris’ date with Scott went very well, much better than the Oh-I-Thought-This-Was-A-Date-And-Not-A-Ploy-To-Not-Write-About-The-Flash-Negatively-See-You-At-Work not-a-date-to-her date. It ended with cheek kisses. It did not end the way HR was obviously hoping with his Sneak-A-Condom-In-Her-Purse-And-Potentially-Embarrass-Her-When-She-Checks-Her-Phone ways.

                When she gets home she finds HR asleep on the couch. His head is on the back of the couch and his mouth is wide open. Perfect. She pulls the condom from her purse and with one precise shot it lands in HR’s gaping maw. He sputters awake and flails.

                The still packaged condom falls from his mouth as he talks. “I can’t eat anymore bananas, grandma!” he says sleepily, if a little loud.

                “What kind of grandmother did you have?” she asks. She puts her hands on her hips. “I could have been a bad guy breaking into here, you know.”

                “Did you also know I’m a horrific snorer, but was not snoring when you entered the residence?”

                She chuckles softly. He’s such a silly man. “You got me.”

                “I most certainly did!” He hops to his feet and fixes her with his best boyish grin. “And how did your night go?”

                “Not as good as you hoped it would.”

                He snaps his fingers. “Darn. Next time?”

                “HR.”

                “Time after? Three dates means –“

                She rolls her eyes and walks away from him to the radio. A bit of softly played music won’t wake the kids, but she needs to unwind before bed. She catches the time on the radio; eleven o’clock, not too bad. She can sleep in a little longer tomorrow since it’s officially the weekend. The beginning of Let’s Dance by David Bowie hums to life on the radio.

                “You guys have David Bowie here?” HR asks. She can hear the excitement in his voice. “I _knew_ that man was a multiverse legend! May I have this dance, Mrs. West-Allen?”

                She huffs a laugh. “Sure, let me take my shoes off.”

                She slips off her conservative three inch heels. Linda had tried to talk her into six inch, – “Then you can climb him like a tree!” – but she shut that down fairly quickly.

                She and HR dance around the living room and into the kitchen then back again. He’s a surprisingly good dancer. Not that great of a singer, though, but it’s cute he tries to sing the lyrics as quietly, but as enthusiastically as possible. And he’s a total sweetheart. He keeps his hand on her waist, high enough not to be the more intimate hip hold, but low enough that he’s not edging into rib and boob territory. He also keeps a respectable distance, while still being within arm’s reach. No awkwardness. Not until he manages to trip over a toy and push them both into the back of the couch. He’s suddenly very close and smells very much like coffee and something sweet. Toffee maybe?

                “Sorry,” she hears him say quietly. “I thought I picked up all the toys. I’ll –”

                She’s rarely been spontaneous in matters as serious as this, but, well, she’s learned that life is short and it can be taken from you at any moment. Your entire future could disappear in the blink of an eye. That’s why she grabs both sides of HR’s face and brings him down for a kiss. Caramel, she decides. He smells and tastes of caramel.

                When their lips part, HR’s eyes are still closed. Oh, no. That’s probably bad.

                “HR –” she starts.

                “That was perfect,” he whispers. “I want to do it again.”

                She obliges him.


End file.
